


Breathless Sparkles

by MeggieChan16



Category: GirlxGirl - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Megan and Tarika have been friends for years then started dating in highschool. After a couple years, Megan then decides to build up the courage to ask Tarika to marry her.





	Breathless Sparkles

**M e g a n**

Me and Tarika were getting married and I asked my brother, Masen, if he could set it up and make it unforgettable.

"Sure. But is it alright if I wed guys?" He asks.

"Sure bro. I'm gonna go with a few friends to find my dress."

"Then go. I'll have a few people with me to help plan it...." He says to himself and I hug him.

"Thanks bro!" I say. He laughs and pushes me away.

"Just go and get your dress already! I'm going to be busy."

"Aight. See ya!" I turn and leave, heading towards my friends.  _I'm excited as fuck right now. Even though the wedding might not be for a couple weeks....._  I thought.

I proposed to Tarika two months ago and was happy that she said yes.  _I hope my 'friend' can find that house for me and fix it up a bit..._  I thought looking out the car window.

******M a s e n**

Since Megan left, I asked a couple people to help me get the invitations and help me find a place to have the wedding all set up.

"So, we need envelopes, a place to host the wedding and what else?" Someone asked.

"We need a flower girl and a ring bearer. And possibly something else I can't remember at the moment." I said.  _This might go to shite...._  I thought as I was searching for a place to hold the wedding.

"Dammit! No luck." I growl turning my phone off and shoving it into my pocket.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I couldn't find a place where we could have that wedding at." I sigh heavily. Then my phone vibrates.  _What now?_  I thought taking it out and see that I have a message from an unknown number.

**_???:_ ** _Hey. I hear that you don't have a place to hold your sister's wedding at. Is that true?_

**_Me:_ ** _So what if it is? Who are you anyway?_

**_???:_ ** _I'm a friend of Megan's. I helped her with a few things before. So do you want my help or not?_

_**Me:** _ _I don't trust it... and I certainly don't know you enough to trust you!_

I turn my phone off and put it back in my pocket.

"Alright. First, we're gonna go get the envelopes and invitations to send to everyone...."

******T a r i k a**

"Oh my God! That ring is beautiful!" My cousin, Stacy, says looking over at the ring on my finger.

"I know right!" I squeal.

"I'm still trying to figure out how she could afford it." I added watching as the diamond glistened in the light.

"You know," She paused taking a sip of her ice tea from Starbucks before setting it back down to finish her sentence.

"She does have her ways." She giggled.

"I guess you can say that..." I looked at the time on my phone, "Only 2 o'clock?!" I let out a long, dramatic groan throwing my head back in the process.

"What time were you supposed to get your dress?"

"Four o'clock."

"It's only two hours..."

"But it's taking forever!" I whine and Stacy sighs.

"Stop whining. You just have to be patient."

"I guess I'll try to be..." I say staring at the ring.  _How_ _was_ _Megan able to afford this?_  I thought.  _Guess I'll never know...._   

****M e g a n

I sigh as I look at the message on my phone;

_He said he didn't know me well enough to trust me. I tried texting him back, but nothing._

"Dammit Masen..." I growl quietly and put the phone back in my pocket.  _I'll deal with him later... But as of right now.._  I sit down next to one of my friends who came with me to get my dress.

"What kind of dress did you say it was?"

"It was a strapless one..." I say.  _Where are the other two? Certainly it takes a minute or two just to get a dress and come back?_  I thought looking at my phone to see the time.  _3:16._  I groan.

"Those girls are taking too long. It can't take them that much time to find the dress."

"Well.... You did try to tell them that you could get it..."

"Yeah. And they just sat me down, saying that they'll do it and walked away..." I sigh.

I turn my phone on and look at the lock screen. I smile.  _I took this picture after I proposed to Tarika..._  I thought.

**_~  ~  ~_**  

_{Two months ago}_

_**I take a deep breath and hide the small box in my sweater pocket. I'm nervous on what her answer will be...** _

_**"Is something wrong babe?" I hear. I look over to my right at my girlfriend.** _

_**"N-no..." I blush lightly and hold the small box in my pocket tightly. Wait for the perfect moment Megan~ I sigh and look at Tarika.** _

_**"Nothings wrong. I was just thinking about something." I said smiling.** _

_**"Oh... thinking about what?" she asks.** _

_**"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you." I say and she pouts.** _

_**"Pleeeeease?" I stifle a laugh and just shake my head.** _

_**"Fine. Don't tell me." she crosses her arms and I laugh.** _

_**"I might tell you later. I promise." I tell her but she doesn't look at me.** _

_**"Come on. I thought that we were here to have a good time?" I fake whine hoping to get an answer.** _

_**She let out a "Hrmph." and turns her whole body away from me.** _

_**I dramatically held my hand over my chest, "What did I do?"** _

_**She still doesn't answer. I sigh and try to think of something. Come onn... what should I do to get her to- Aha! I know!** _

_**"Why don't we take a walk in the park? I have something to show you." I say and smirk when she turns around.** _

_**"What is it?"** _

_**"It's a surprise though." I said. She sighs heavily then stares at me.** _

_**"Alright. We'll go to the park. But wipe that smirk off yo face!" She says and I laugh.** _

_**"Let's go then!" I say and she smiles.** _

**_* * *_ **

_**"So what's the surprise?" Tarika asked as we walked down the path in the park. I giggle.** _

_**"I can't just tell you or else that will ruin it!"** _

_**She groans dramatically and I laugh. This moment has to be perfect. I thought. I sigh and hold the small box in my pocket. I stand in front of Tarika.** _

_**"U-uhm... there's something I-I wanna ask you..." I stutter. Damn me for stuttering.... She looks at me and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.** _

_**"What is it?"** _

_**I take a deep breath.** _

_**"Tarika, we've been dating since sometime around ninth grade. We always texted each other everyday. Sometimes." I laugh and she smiles.** _

_**I get down on one of my knees and she looks at me, eyes wide.** _

_**"I love you more than anything in the world and would love to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up next to you and being able to hug and kiss and cuddle you whenever I want. Tarika Cooks, will you marry me?" I'm afraid on what her answer will be. But then;** _

_**"Yes!! Of course I'll marry you!" I smile at her answer.  I take the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She looks at it in awe.** _

_**"Oh my God! This ring is beautiful!" She says.** _

_**"Like you." I say and she kisses me. I grabbed my phone out.** _

_**"Picture for this moment?" I ask and she nods.** _

_**I hold my phone up, kiss her forehead and take the picture.** _

**_~  ~  ~_ **

I put my phone away and look for my two friends.

"They still aren't back with my dress?" I ask my friend.

"No. I hope nobody who has a wedding as well took it."

_I hope not either..._  I thought.

******M a s e n**

"Do we have the invitations, envelopes and people who will be attending the wedding?" I ask.

"Yes we do."

"Good." I say as I turn my phone on.  _Now that we have the invitations and everyone who will be coming to the wedding, we need a place to have that wedding..._  I thought. My phone starts freaking out.  _What the hell??_  I thought looking at the notifications. Some were missed calls and messages from Megan and unread messages from the person who messaged me from earlier.

_Why won't that guy leave me alone??_  I thought looking at the messages from Megan.

_**Megan:** _ _boi._

_pick up ur damb phone!_

_masen i wanna kno y u_ _didnt_ _say yes to my friend. He_ _wouldve_ _helped u out!_

_i kno u can do this w out help but trust my friend. He helped me with things._ _pleeeeease_ _Masen!!!_

I sigh then look at the messages from Megan's so-called "friend".

_**???:** _ _Hey. Look I know that you don't trust me but hear me out. I can help you find a place to hold that wedding for your sister and her_ _fiance. I won't attend the wedding if you don't want me to._

I'm hesitant to reply at first.  _Won't attend the wedding if_ I _don't want him to? This isn't about me. He can come to the wedding for Megan, even if I don't know completely who he is..._  I thought with a sigh.

_**Me:** _ _Alright... What place do you have in mind?_

**_???:_ ** _A really cool place. I'll set it up for you if you want. Or I can help you. It can go either way. And it's not that far from where you are._

_**Me:** _ _I prefer to do it myself if you don't mind. And how do you know where I am?_

**_???:_ ** _Dude, you have your location on. I can see it when you text me._

**_Me:_ ** _You're lying._

He sends me a screenshot of our messages. And sure enough, on what I recently sent, it said where I was currently at.

**_Me:_ ** _Oh...._

**_???:_ ** _Yeah. So do you want me to help you set everything up now or what?_

**_Me:_ ** _I don't have everything I need in order to set it up... Like decorations and stuff..._

**_???:_ ** _Don't worry about that. I'll get the decorations and we can set it up with some help of a couple more people._

_**Me:** _ _Before I agree to let you help me, I need to know your name first._

He doesn't reply for a minute. But before I turn my phone off, I get his message.

**_???:_ ** _Oliver._


End file.
